Another One Gone
by iska-omori
Summary: The guys get a tip about a demon in an apt. building. Turns out the demon is a Wendigo that has taken up residence there. Jess lost her sister to it and is determined to help kill it. Thrown in a vampire along the way and things get real messy. SamXOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Supernatural Fanfiction.

Tell me if it's good, bad, ugly.

Loves you! ~Iska

**AU Note:** This takes place a while after Sam and Dean met Matt(I think this was his name) with the ability to move objects with his mind. He was the one that was beaten as a kid by his dad. I'm not 100% on the episode number but I know it was Season one. They have met Ellen by this time and are in contact with her.

* * *

Sam moved silently though the halls of the empty apartment building. He had pulled a fire alarm only moments before to evacuate the building. Ellen had gotten a tip that a demon was living on the top floor loft and eating children every few days. Naturally Sam and Dean would look into this for her. Sam turned his gun around the corner and saw an apartment with the door slightly ajar.

From what he could see, there was a girl dancing around in her underwear inside. Hadn't she heard the fire alarm? Or was she the demon? Sam was on the top floor, but he didn't think he was near to the loft yet.

Sam pushed the door open lightly and stepped in. Clearly the girl or demon could not hear for the fact that she had huge headphones on her head. The headphones also made sense of why she didn't evacuate the building.

"DJ put that record on that's my song, that's my shit!" the girl sang terribly and popped he butt backwards towards Sam.

"And I ain't to pretty to slap a hoe! All you girls acting shitty better hit the back door!" The girl swung her arms like a bat and still never noticed Sam was behind her.

"Um, excuse me!" Sam yelled, he didn't wan to touch her and frighten her.

The girl swung he head around, "I think we're out numbered! Fuck it, I got a baseball bat!"

Sam was just about to reach out and touch her when she started bouncing back towards him, "Bet you wanna see this booty bounce!"

The tall brunette flushed a light red as the girl bumped her butt against his waist.

The girl flailed and collapsed on the floor in a crumpled heap. She grabbed a spoon near to her and held it out in front of her like a knife. Pushing the headphones back she asked, "Who the hell are you! Why are you in my apartment! Why do you have a gun!"

* * *

"Whoa whoa, calm down. Just calm down," Sam said easing his hand out in front of his body. He slipped the gun into the back of his pants.

"I'll kill you with this!" the girl screamed scrambling to her feet.

Sam smiled, "Okay, okay. The fire alarm was pulled and you were supposed to evacuate the building."

"Uh huh. So why aren't you gone? Why do you have a gun?"

"I was sent in to make sure everyone was out, I'm a volunteer firefighter."

The girl grabbed a vase and held it in her other hand, "I don't know of any volunteers that carry guns and dress like civilians. Who are you really?"

"I'm not here to hurt you, just put the vase down and the spoon. You just need to leave the building."

"Like that makes me feel better. You won't hurt me? That's good to know, but what are you going to hurt with that gun?"

Sam slapped a hand to his face, no woman had ever asked this many questions before, "It's not something you'd understand. Can you please just get out of the building?"

* * *

"Is it about that thing in the loft? Because I've seen it! It's huge!"

Sam cocked his head, "You've seen it?"

"That is what you're here for. Yes, I've seen it. I heard it at first, then I started watching out for it," she put the vase and spoon on a nearby table.

"Sam! You up there?" Dean yelled from the stairwell only a few doors down.

Sam turned to the door and yelled, "Yeah, I'm evacuating one more person!"

"I'm getting and EMF reading from the vents below the second floor stairs, I'm going to check it out. You got everything covered?"

"Yeah!" Sam called.

"Well, Sam, I'm Jess," Jess said holding her hand out for Sam to take.

Memories of Jessica flashed in Sam's mind. Him laying on the bed. Jessica on the ceiling. The fire. The blood.

Jess snapped her fingers, "Hey! Hey! I said I'm Jess, you gonna shake my hand or something?"

Sam grabbed her hand and shook quickly, "That was Dean," Sam motioned to the door, "Is your name short for Jessica, by chance?"

Jess cocked her eyebrow up, "No…it's short for Jesse."

Sam made and O with his mouth, "Can you put some pants on?"

Jess looked down at her bare legs and green cotton underwear, "No, I can't."

"It'd make me more comfortable. Besides it's sort of chilly outside," Sam kept his eyes glued on Jess's face. His eyes kept slipping every few seconds.

Jess rolled her eyes, "It's laundry day. All my stuff is in the washer or dryer."

"All…your stuff?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Jesse nodded, "ALL my stuff. I didn't really expect a fire alarm. I'm not going outside anyway."

"You have to leave the building, so you have to go outside."

* * *

Jess walked over to a tall dresser that had several drawers hanging open. She tugged and finally yanked the only closed draw open. She rummaged around until her hand landed on something cold and metal. Jess pulled out a revolver, "I'm helping you kill this thing."

"What! No! You can't this is dangerous work, for professionals!" Sam exclaimed

Jess spun the barrel and checked if the gun was loaded, "It's cool. I'm a pretty good shot."

"No, you don't understand. This thing could kill you!"

"I get it! It's dangerous! But this thing took someone I cared about! So God help me if I'm not going to help kill it!"

Sam was confused. Why hadn't she mentioned this before? Was this why she had been watching the thing? "What?"

"It took my little sister. She just went to get a soda from the front desk, and she never came back. I heard this Thump thump thumping and then she screamed. By the time I got to the door I saw the thing going into the loft. I tried and tried to get in there, but I couldn't! There's some sort of steel door behind the regular wooden one. I didn't know what to do, so I've been stalking it night by night."

* * *

Dean pushed the door to the apartment open and looked at the scene unfolding before him, "Sammy, what's going on?"

Jess wiped a tear from her eye, "You're the brother?"

Dean nodded and assessed Jess from the bottom up for a moment, "Why do you have a gun?"

"I'm going to help you kill that thing. It took my sister."

"I heard that much, but there is no way in hell you're helping us kill this thing," Dean growled.

Sam gave his brother a warning glance, "Dean."

"Sam, you know that she would just be a hindrance. Take her outside. I don't care how you do it."

Jess aimed the gun at Sam, "I'll shoot if you don't let me help!"

"Do it! I dare you!" Dean said.

"Whoa, whoa, Dean, let's be rational," Sam reasoned holding his hand up to Jess.

Dean made direct eye contact with Jess, "You couldn't do it. You don't have the balls."

"I don't have balls anyways," Jess snapped.

"Dean, let her come with. She can wait in the hall, just don't push her to shoot," Sam said looking at Jess with concerned eyes.

"I'll wait in the hall, like he said," Jess lowered the gun and set one hand on her hip.

Dean looked Jess over again, "Where's your pants?"

"Washer. I don't have any to wear."

"That's okay with me," Dean said chuckling.

Sam looked disgusted rolling his eyes, "Tell us everything you know about the thing."

* * *

Jess took a seat on the tattered green couch in the corner, "Well, Jamie went down stairs to get a soda from the front desk and was taken by it. In my watching of it I've concluded it's hairy and tall. Really thin and makes terrible noises. I think it can mock voices because sometimes when I'm at my door watching for it I can hear my sister talking and telling me to come out of the apartment. I know she isn't there because I can see the whole hallway from my peephole."

Dean and Sam looked at one another. "Sounds like a Wendigo." Sam said scratching his head.

"But what the hell would one of those be doing in the city, much less an apartment building?" Dean asked.

"What's a Wendigo?" Jess asked.

"It's a thing that was once a person. Over time they have developed into this sort of beast. Fire arms won't help you much," Sam said pointing at the revolver in Jess's hand.

"What? Well, what can kill it then?" Jess asked.

Dean chimed in, "Fire."

"How are we supposed to just start a fire?"

Dean looked around the apartment, "Do you have a flare gun?"

"Oh yeah. I have a flare gun just lying around. Cause I totally have a use for that," Jess mocked.

"You have a revolver just lying about don't you?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well at least the revolver can be used to ward of intruders. What the hell would I do with a flare gun?" Jess shouted.

"I don't know! Shoot the guy!" Dean replied.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Yeah! That'd work! Oh no! Stop robbing me! Bang! Oh crap I missed with my one shot and accidentally set my apartment ablaze!"

"You know what!" Dean yelled.

"What! Come at me bro!" Jess yelled standing up in Dean's face and opening her arms wide inviting him to swing at her.

Sam pulled Dean down by the back of his coat, "Not the time. Do you have a lighter?"

"Of course."

Dean sighed, "Sure you'll talk to him politely."

"He didn't ask a stupid question," Jess reprimanded grabbing a lighter from her end table's drawer.

"Do you have any sort of alcohol? Or some flammable liquid?" Sam asked taking the lighter from Jess.

"I have a bottle of Jack in the cupboard above the sink."

Dean guffawed, "You're only like 19."

Jess kicked Dean's shins, "What's my age to you? What are you, 38?"

Sam laughed silently as he watched Jess go into the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't look that old, do I?" Dean asked turning his chin a few times.

"No," Sam reassured turning his attention back to Jess.

"Oh ho, Sammy, you're thinking of gettin' that," Dean smirked.

Disgust washed over Sam's face, "Dude, no! I'm not ready for that yet."

"Come on, Sammy. It's been almost two years. How can you do it?"

"Because, Dean, I'm not a perv. like you."

Jess set the bottle down with an extra clunk, "You know, I can hear you?"

Dean smiled and grabbed the half empty bottle, "Hitting it a little hard lately?"

"My sister is possibly dead. Shut the hell up," Jess sat back down across from the guys but stopped half way. "Is there anything else, while I'm up?"

"A beer? Maybe a sandwich?" Dean mocked like he was ordering from a restaurant menu.

Sam socked Dean in the arm, "Some old rags?"

"I'll be right back," Jess said walking around the guys into a back room.

"Quit pissing her off, Dean."

"I'm just playing, Sam, you know that. She's the one freaking out."

Sam opened the Jack Daniels and sniffed, "Okay she hasn't watered it down."

Dean leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling, "Did you see her legs?"

"How could I not, Dean?" Sam asked screwing the lid back on the bottle.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I saw them."

Dean chuckled, "So, you wouldn't be mad if I hit that?"

"Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Sure. I think of the hunt and bars…"Dean leaned over to look at his brother.

Sam side glanced him, "You wouldn't have a chance with her anyway. You've pissed her off."

"Ah, Sammy, you know women like to get all riled up. Especially by me. I'm irresistible."

"Yeah, okay," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Little Sammy jealous?" Dean playfully punched his brother's arm.

"Far from it."

* * *

Jess pulled a pair of her jean shorts out of the dryer and pulled them up over her legs. They didn't cover but a few more inches of skin, but it was better than no pants at all. Looking in a bin beside her dryer she found the old bleach stained shirts and some tattered old wash cloths that she had thrown away a few days before.

"Hey, guys, this thing, it only comes out at night," Jess said dropping the rags on the coffee table that the bottle of Jack Daniels was sitting on.

"I"m sure people have started coming back into the building already. Had we known it was a Wendigo we would have pulled the alarm tonight," Sam said picking up the rags smiling. "Can I tear these?"

"Oh, yeah, they were trash anyway."

"I'll go out to the Impala to get some supplies," Dean said gesturing to the door even though he was halfway out of it already.

Sam looked up to the ceiling. He knew Dean was just leaving him alone with Jess so he'd try to make a move or something.

* * *

Once Dean was out of earshot Jess spoke up, "He's a real dick."

"Sometimes he's like that. He's not that bad once you get to know him, I swear."

"Do you think my sister is alive?" Jess asked tearing a t-shirt in half.

Sam looked over at her with big green puppy eyes, "Jess, how old was your sister?"

"19, why?"

"See, we were told that the 'thing' that we now think is a Wendigo, was taking children. Your sister wouldn't really be a child, now would she?"

Jess shook her head, "I didn't know it was taking other people."

Sam sighed tearing his last rag in half once more, "I don't know if she's alive. Wendigos are known to keep their victims alive for days even weeks before finishing them off.

"So there is still hope?" Jesse cried dropping her rag.

Sam shifted over to the couch and put his arm around her as she began to sob heavily. "Hey, we'll get her back. Don't worry. She'll be okay."

"She was the only family I had. Mom was killed in a fire when we were just babies. Dad passed away about two years ago from cancer. Jamie was all I had! Now I'm all alone."

"Jess, say that again, what happened to your mom?" Sam asked rubbing her shoulder.

Jess sniffed up a bunch of snot and wiped her eyes, "She died in a fire when we were babies."

"How old would you say?" Sam asked.

"I-I don't know. Why?"

"Try to remember, please," Sam begged softly.

Jess pushed her hair back out of her face, "I was probably 3 or 4 years old and Jamie wasn't yet one, Sam, why?"

"Did the fire start in the nursery?" Sam asked quietly.

Jess pushed Sam away by the chest. She curled up in a ball on the arm of the couch, "How do you know that?"

"Because the same thing happened to my mom when I was 6 months old. But she doesn't fit the pattern. She should be 22 for it to be... Wait, how old is your sister?"

"She just turned 19 about three months ago. Why, Sam, tell me what's going on!"

"There is a few of us in this world who's mothers met the same fate on our 6 month anniversary. Our mothers were pinned to the ceiling and burned alive. I think your sister might be like me. However she doesn't fit the pattern of what I know so far, she's to young."

"Like you? Like how, what are you?" Jess pulled her feet closer to her chest.

"We, we have these abilities. They start with headaches and then some of us have visions, like I do. But I know of someone that could move objects with his mind, he's dead now though."

"He's dead? Did you kill him?" Jess cried.

Sam shook his head, "No, suicide. Listen, if your sister is alive, I have to talk to her. Did she complain about headaches recently?"

"The other day she mentioned her nose was running and her head felt full. Otherwise she never said anything to me."

Sam ran his hand through his hair, "I pray your sister is alive."

"Me too." Jess said creeping a bit closer to Sam.

Sam put his arm around her once more, "You're taking this all so well. Y'know, most people would be freaking out."

Jess nodded sighing, "I've already had my breakdowns. I'm willing to accept anything as the truth. So if it is a thing called a Wendigo that has my sister, well, so be it."

* * *

Dean tossed the green army duffle bag on the floor beside the coffee table, "Getting comfy?"

Sam let his arm slip off Jess's shoulder, "What did you bring in?"

"I've got salt, matches, gasoline, some gun powder and a few knives."

Jess peeked into the bag, "Can I get one of the knives?"

"Hell no!" Dean said pulling the duffel onto his lap sitting down on a recliner beside the couch

"Well, since my gun is no use, what the hell am I supposed to use?"

"Dean, give her a knife," Sam said holding his hand out to receive a knife.

* * *

Please please please let me know what you think! ~iska

The song in the begining that Jess is dancing and singing to is Booty Bounce by DEV

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Supernatural Fanfiction.

**AU Note:** This takes place a while after Sam and Dean met Matt(I think this was his name) with the ability to move objects with his mind. He was the one that was beaten as a kid by his dad. I'm not 100% on the episode number but I know it was Season one. They have met Ellen by this time and are in contact with her.

* * *

Dean handed a knife over reluctantly.

"Thank you," Jess said taking the knife out of Sam's hands and turning it over a few times.

"Don't break it," Dean said gruffly pulling two more knives from the bag.

Jess glared at him, "Yeah, cause my full intention was to shatter your precious silver knife."

"Don't even," Dean warned.

Sam looked between the two of them, sighed, and went to stuffing some rags in the Jack Daniels bottle.

"Don't tell me 'don't even'. You're the one telling me not to break a damn silver knife! How could I do that anyways?"

Dean was silent as he stared at her angrily.

"Oh, gonna be quiet now? Cat got your tongue?" Jess laughed setting the knife on the table.

"Jess, just, leave him be?" Sam reasoned soaking another rag with liquor.

Jess looked at Sam's puppy dog look and pursed her lips, "No. He needs to talk. If he's going to tell me something completely impossible and then not finish arguing the point I'm going to keep pushing him."

Dean shook his head and went back to digging in his bag.

"How mature. The silent treatment. What are you five? Come on, man up."

"If you don't shut up, I'll shut you up," Dean warned.

Jess scoffed, "Yeah, good luck."

Sam got up, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, just past the fridge, over there," Jess said pointing across the room to where the kitchen joined with the living and dining rooms.

Sam made his way across the room. He knew he shouldn't leave Dean and Jess in the same room. No good could come out of it. He'd have to make his bathroom time very quick.

* * *

Jess sat with her arms folded. The TV had broken weeks ago so she wasn't able to distract herself from Dean who was sitting so triumphantly in the recliner cleaning a knife.

"So, your sister," Dean said glancing at Jess.

"I don't want to talk about her," Jess hissed.

"No need to be rude."

Jess unfolded her arms and pulled her knees up onto the couch, "I'm not being rude. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you used a tone that implied rudeness," Dean said tossing the knife back into the bag.

"Can you just not start shit right now? I'm not in the mood."

Dean looked tenderly at Jess pulled up in a little ball on the couch. He could see that she had turned her back to him and her shoulders were shaking. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, really."

Sam opened the bathroom door and then looked out the window in the kitchen. "It's nearly nightfall. We should make sure we're all ready."

Dean looked up at his brother as he came into the living room then over at Jess with a shrug.

"Jess?" Sam asked sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Jess whimpered and curled herself tighter into a ball if that were even possible.

Sam set his hand on her shoulder and massaged his thumb against the bone, "Hey, hey, we'll find Jamie. Trust me."

Jess peeked out from between her knees. Her eyes were puffy and she sniffed, "You can't guarantee that she isn't already dead."

Sam scooted closer, wrapping his arm fully around her he said, "We'll find her."

Jess let out a loud cough like burst of air. A flood gate of tears flowed out and onto Sam's jacket, "She's all I had! I'm all alone now!"

Dean looked at his brother over the little lump that was Jess. They gave each other looks like they knew that they had to find Jamie. Preferably alive.

* * *

"We don't throw the bottles until we are for sure that this thing is a Wendigo," Dean said grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels off the table.

"It still seems really strange that there would be a Wendigo in an apartment building," Sam muttered.

Dean handed another bottle to Jess, "That's why we have to be sure it's not just some deranged lunatic before we burn the place all to hell."

Jess took the bottle from Dean and brushed her hand against the knife in her pocket, "What if it is a lunatic?"

"Well, we have to make sure it's not possessed by a demon then. If it is, we exorcize it."

Sam turned to Dean, "If its not, then we call the cops and have the guy arrested."

"The cops have already tried to arrest the thing. They were here a few days ago," Jess said matter-of-factly.

Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"See, it hasn't been paying rent or something. So the tenant called the cops to deal with the guy. They tried to break the door down several times. Eventually they gave up and threatened to be back in three days."

Dean pulled his lock pick from his pocket, "They should have just picked the lock. What kind of police do you have around here anyway?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Crappy kind. They are seriously lazy."

"That or they didn't have a warrant to search the apartment," Sam mentioned.

Jess and Dean shrugged together.

* * *

"It's left the apartment. The door is ajar, that's not right," Jess whispered looking out the peephole on her door.

"It doesn't leave the door open?" Sam asked looking out the peephole above the one Jess was looking out of.

Jess felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Sam was practically flush against her back pinning her to the door with his chest and hips. "Y-yeah. It's always shut when I look out."

"Maybe it knows we're waiting for it," Dean suggested pushing Sam out of the way to look out the peephole.

Now Dean was flush against Jess. Dean was significantly shorter than his younger brother so his head just slightly rested on top of Jess's. Jess grew brighter by the second, "Can you move back?"

"Oh, sorry," Dean mumbled moving away from the door.

Jess rubbed her cheeks, "What if it's waiting out side my door or something?"

"Wait inside until we give you a signal," Sam said setting his hand on the door handle to open it.

Jess moved back into the living room holding her knife out in front of her.

Dean slipped out the door with a bottle in one hand and a knife in the other. Sam followed after. A moment of silence seemed to be an eternity to Jess.

"Clear!" Dean whispered loudly.

Jess stepped to the doorway with her knife still held out for protection. The hallway was dark; the light over the stairwell had conveniently gone out moments before.

"Be careful with that thing," Sam whispered beside her.

She jumped and almost stabbed Sam in the rib cage, "Don't do that!"

"Dean went ahead. Come on," Sam nudged Jess forward.

Jess stuck like glue to Sam's side. Her knees shook, teeth chattered, a cold chill ran down her spine. The door was fully open now and they could see inside. One small light from a desk lamp had been turned on by Dean as they approached the loft.

"Feel the wall for a light switch, Sam," Dean said moving silently away from the lamp.

Sam moved his arm across Jess's chest, "Sorry, Jess."

* * *

Jess stepped back and Sam flipped a switch. Bright dome lights illuminated the room slowly. The windows were blacked out and boarded up. The room was completely trashed and the furniture was torn to shreds. However, the most disturbing thing about the loft was the people hanging from the bare rafters.

"Help me get them down!" Dean called standing on a shredded couch.

Jess clamped a hand over her mouth and cried out silently. There were at least twelve people hanging from the rafters. Most of them appeared to be dead.

Sam used his knife to cut down a thin girl with torn clothes.

"Wha….What's going on?" the girl screamed thrashing about in Sam's arms.

"We're here to help. Calm down, we're looking for a girl named Jamie. Do you know any of the people in here?"

The girl began crying, "I'm Jamie, and I don't know anyone else. They haven't spoken yet. How long have I been here?"

Jess ran over to Sam crying loudly. "Jamie," she gathered her sister into her arms.

"These four are dead," Dean said stepping away from the people he had taken down.

Sam and Dean removed the rest from the rafters. Only two others were alive, they were little kids, ten and six.

* * *

A metallic screech came from the doorway. A skinny hairy beast was standing in the doorway. It was clothed in ripped jeans and a tattered flannel shirt, no shoes, no socks. It resembled a human and could have passed off for a really dirty old bum on the streets if nobody knew any better.

"Dean!" Sam yelled scrambling to pick up his bottle with the gasoline soaked rag.

"I see it, Sam! It's definitely a Wendigo!" Dean shouted.

Jamie clung tightly to her sister and wailed.

"Shut up, Jamie!" Jess hissed covering her sister's mouth.

The Wendigo ran at Dean screeching. The children covered their ears and cried.

"Jess, get these kids out of here, we'll take care of this!" Sam yelled running at the Wendigo.

Jess lifted Jamie up and ushered the two little kids to the doorway. Once in the hall way the two kids ran with Jamie to the apartment. Jess hesitated for a moment in the doorway.

"Go! Jess! Go!" Dean yelled lighting one of the rags on fire.

* * *

Jess shut the door part way and made a bee line for her apartment.

"I was sure I'd never see you again," Jamie sat beside her sister on the couch.

The two children whose names were Tyler and Anna were brother and sister as well. They had come from an apartment on the first floor. They were taken by the Wendigo only a night ago.

"Jamie, stay here. I'm going to take these kids home," Jess said. "You tell your parents nothing, okay? Just tell them you were kidnapped and blacked out. I found you lying in the hallway, okay?"

The older of the two kids, Tyler, nodded.

* * *

Sam and Dean knocked on the door to the apartment shortly after Jess left to take the kids back home. Jamie snatched up the lamp on the side table by the couch. "Who is it?" She yelled approaching the door with caution.

"Sam and Dean," Sam said.

Jamie opened the door and Dean pushed his way in the room, "The fire alarms will be going off soon, grab a coat, its cold outside."

"Where's Jess?" Sam asked looking around the apartment.

"She took the kids home. Why are the fire alarms going to go off?" Jamie asked still holding the vase firmly.

Jess opened the door of the apartment. She took three brisk steps and hugged Sam. "Thank God you're alright."

Sam looked down at the girl's head and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back. Jess cried what tears she had left. Sam rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Jamie turned away from her sister to face Dean, "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me and those kids."

Dean smirked, "It's what we do."

Jamie stepped towards Dean hesitantly. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him awkwardly for a moment. Just as she pulled away Dean pulled her back and gave her a legitimate hug.

Sam looked down at Jess, "We have to go."

"Will you be back?" Jess asked.

"We can spend a few days in town. We haven't got much else to do," Dean called from across the room.

Sam looked over at his brother skeptically.

Dean winked at him looking at Jess in his arms.

"Really?" Jess asked glaring at Dean around Sam's arm.

Dean smirked and shrugged, "Come on, Sam, ask her out!"

A light blush crept across Sam's face as he looked down at Jess, "I-I uh…"

"I accept, tomorrow?" Jess smiled.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Jamie moved nervously away from Dean, "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

Dean looked to Sam. Sam gave him a dirty look.

"Apparently not, because Dean didn't book us a room anywhere," Sam growled.

"It was your turn to check us in somewhere," Dean said raising his hands in defense.

"No it wasn't."

"Hey, hey. You guys can stay here," Jess offered gesturing to the recliner and the couch. "We've got extra blankets and stuff."

"No, we really should find a hotel," Sam said cautiously.

* * *

Dean pulled Sam into the kitchen to talk. Jamie and Jess watched intently.

"You idiot, two hot girls, right there!" Dean hissed.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. I don't want to invade their privacy."

"Come on! One for me one for you! Dude, it's free."

"She just got her sister back; don't you think they'd want some time together?" Sam said through his teeth.

* * *

"Jamie, are you okay with them staying?" Jess asked her hands on her hips.

Jamie fiddled with the hem of her shirt like a five year old, "I don't know. I mean, they are really hot."

"Exactly!"

"I would feel safer with them here…" Jamie mumbled.

Jess set her hand on her sister's shoulder, "You're sure?"

Jamie looked at her sister with a smile, "Yeah I'm sure."

"Hey!" Jess yelled to the guys.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"We insist that you stay. We won't charge you or anything. Maybe you can even sleep in our beds," Jess shrugged.

Jamie gave her sister a look of awe and confusion, "You just wanna sleep with him!"

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing!" Jamie shouted.

"We'll stay then," Sam said.

Dean gave his brother a surprised look. This was the first time in a long while that Sam had taken control of a situation. Wasn't he the one saying he didn't want to stay before?

A loud buzzing and sirens filled the air. The fire alarm had finally been tripped.

* * *

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! ~iska

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first Supernatural Fanfiction.

**AU Note:** This takes place a while after Sam and Dean met Matt(I think this was his name or it was Max) with the ability to move objects with his mind. He was the one that was beaten as a kid by his dad. I'm not 100% on the episode number but I know it was Season one. They have met Ellen by this time and are in contact with her.

* * *

**After the fire alarms went off they are back in the apartment. (I didnt feel like writing that whole scene out)**

* * *

"Here you go," Jess said handing Sam a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Thank you, again."

"It's not a problem, you guys helped out so much, this is our way of paying you back," Jess said brushing some crumbs of the couch.

Jamie leaned out of her doorway beside the bathroom, "Night."

"Night, Jamie," Jess waved.

Sam smiled in her direction, "We should probably turn in too."

Jess set her hand on Sam's arm, "If you have any problems, just come wake me?"

"Of course," Sam replied kicking his shoes off.

Dean took a blanket from Sam's pile and leaned back in the recliner, "Thanks."

Jess rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom beside the washroom.

* * *

Jess lay on her side staring at the nightlight by the door. The clock read 12:40am. She had been awake for almost two hours. She tried watching TV, counting slowly to one hundred, even counting sheep but nothing seemed to help.

Why was she so restless? Jamie was home safe and sound. Sam and Dean were probably passed out happily in the living room. Everything was at peace. Why would Jess be having trouble sleeping? Jess rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She was digging deep into her mind to find what it was that was gnawing at her and keeping her awake.

"Sam," Jess whispered to herself.

Sam was keeping her awake. The fact that he would be gone soon and she may never see him again. The fact that he could die from hunting the things. Everything that had to do with Sam bothered or worried her.

Jess heard a small knock at her door. Assuming it was Jamie she said, "What, Jamie?"

The door clicked open and Sam stood in the doorway, "Actually, it's Sam."

Jess felt her cheeks redden, why she didn't know, "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep. I've been thinking," Sam mumbled.

"Close the door and sit down," Jess said sitting up and adjusting her tank top. "What have you been thinking about?"

"You."

She was thankful the light was off because her face was heating up rapidly, "Me? Why?"

"Well, why aren't you asleep yet?" Sam asked sitting on the corner of the bed. His weight caused a slouch in the bed that caused the blankets to pull off Jess's feet.

"Just worried. Come around to the other side, it's a big bed."

Sam got up and moved to the other side of the full size bed. He sat down and stretched his legs out on the bed with his back against the wall. Now that he was actually on the bed it seemed much smaller.

"Do, do you mind if I sleep in here?" Sam stuttered.

Jess laughed a little, "Couch to small?"

Sam let out a small silent airy laugh, "Yeah, way to small."

"Yes, Sam. You can sleep here."

"Nothing sexual, I promise," Sam said wiggling to lay down.

Jess threw the blankets over him and turn her back to his, "Goodnight, Sam."

"Night, Jess."

* * *

The next morning Dean woke with a start. He had forgotten where he was. His back was stiff and his arm asleep. Sam was missing from the couch. The bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there.

"Sam?" Dean whispered.

No response.

Dean got up and started to look around the apartment. He opened the door to Jess's room, "Sam?"

Sam was lying on the bed with Jess lying half on his chest. Jess's foot was hanging off the bed and the covers exposed her pants less legs and yellow underwear. Sam was half dressed, jeans on but no shirt.

Dean closed the door slowly, grinning to himself. Little Sammy had finally gotten with a girl. At least, in Dean's mind he had.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked suddenly appearing behind Dean.

"Whoa! Jesus Christ!" Dean held his hand over his heart breathing heavily.

"Why are you looking in Jess's room, pervert."

Dean walked past Jamie to the recliner, "I'm not a pervert."

"Where's the other one? Sam?" Jamie asked pointing at the couch.

Dean smiled, "Jess's room."

Jamie balled her fists and opened the door to her sisters room. "FIRE!" Jamie yelled three times in a row.

Jess bolted up.

Sam flailed and rolled off the bed with a thud.

Grabbing her glasses, Jess snatched her laptop off the desk.

Sam looked around for his belt. They both ran out of the room and stood in the middle of the living room looking disheveled.

"You said fire, right?" Jess asked Jamie.

Jamie shrugged, "I lied."

Dean burst out laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach.

Sam glared at Dean and Jamie who started high-fiving each other, "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"It's hilarious. Come on, Sam! Lighten up!" Dean said.

Jess put her glasses on, "Jamie, first of all, don't cry wolf when you just got back from what was pretty much hell. I just can't even begin to process how mad I am at you right now."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "It was a joke! Jeez, calm down nerdy pants."

Sam pushes his hair out of his face and tromped back to Jess's room with a scowl on his face.

"You're gonna die when I get back out here," Jess threatened following Sam and slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

Dean shook his head, "Well I thought it was funny."

"Me too. I'm going to start breakfast," Jamie said moving over to the kitchen area.

"I could go for some scrambled eggs. Got any pie?" Dean asked sitting up on one of the breakfast stools.

Jamie glared at him, "What do you think this is, a café?"

"I was just asking…"

Jamie pulled open the fridge and found it was pretty much bare. There was some milk in a water bottle, two eggs, a slice of cheese and a box of take out Chinese Lo Mien. "There is nothing to eat at all."

"What's in the box?" Dean asked leaning over the counter.

"Lo Mien, it's Jess's."

Dean grabbed up the box of Lo Mien and a fork off the dish rack, "Mine now."

"She will kill you," Jamie warned.

* * *

Jess pushed open her closet door and stood there for a moment contemplating what to wear. She glanced at the basket of clean laundry by the main door.

Sam threaded his belt through the loops on his jeans and leaned on the wall next to Jess, "Looking for something?"

"Just clothes," Jess mumbled grabbing a pair of dark jeans, a black Cheshire Cat shirt, and a pull over v-neck sweater.

"Have you seen my shirt?" Sam asked folding his arms.

Jess watched as every muscle in his chest flexed with the simple movement, "Uh, um, no. Look on the floor?"

"I did. Your clothes are everywhere."

"What color is it then?" Jess asked pulling her jeans up.

Sam stepped forward and closed the gap between himself and Jess. Jess's eyes widened to the size of the behind of a rhino. She didn't detest. Sam turned them around so that Jess was against the wall, his forearms trapping her in.

"Sam, Sam!" Jess gasped for air.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know finding your shirt required this much teamwork," Jess laughed.

Sam lets his arms go slack. He grinned, "Me either."

Jamie knocked at the door, "We don't have any food! So when ever you're done making out in there we can go to the store."

"Come on, Sammy!" Dean yelled after her.

"Baby sister hasn't eaten in like a week. It's cool, I can wait!"

Sam pulled the door open and glared down at Jamie, "We'll be done in a minute."

"So you were making out?" Dean asked.

* * *

Jess pushed the door shut and pulled her shirt off over her head.

Sam turned way with one hand to his face, "Oookay."

"I have a bra on, sissy," Jess pushed Sam's back and he stumbled.

Looking down Sam saw his burnt orange t-shirt sitting on the top of the clean clothes by the door, "Found my shirt."

Jess pulled her top and sweater on, "You ready then?"

Sam nodded.

* * *

Jamie and Dean sat on the couch looking miserable. "So…hungry…," Jamie moaned tossing her head back and fourth.

"What smells like soy sauce?" Sam asked pulling his tennis shoes on.

Panic washed over Dean's face, "I don't smell anything."

"Me neither," Jamie shrugged.

Jess narrowed her eyes at Dean and her sister, "Wouldn't happen to know about the food in the fridge would you?"

"We didn't touch the Lo Mien," Jamie said making gagging gestures.

"I didn't say it was Lo Mien, now, who ate it?" Jess asked through gritted teeth.

Dean swallowed hard avoiding eye contact with Jess or Sam.

"Dean did," Sam said.

"I did not!" Dean shouted in defense.

"Yeah well Jamie is allergic to the cabbage in it so I know she didn't eat it," Jess said setting her hands on her hips.

"I ate it," Dean confessed.

Jess threw her shoe and it nailed Dean in the face.

"You crazy bitch! What was that for!" Dean yelled standing up to face Jess.

"I paid eight bucks for that! I had two bites! Pay up!" Jess screamed.

Jamie smacked her palm to her face.

"Not my problem you left it unguarded or un-labeled in the fridge!"

Jess scoffed, "This is MY house! I shouldn't have to label MY food!"

"Not the point!"

"What is the point then!"

Sam stood up in front of Jess, "I'll pay you back, just stop arguing."

Jess glared at Sam. "We can leave after I put in my contacts," she hissed stomping away to the bathroom.

"I told you so," Jamie said to Dean who sat back down.

"Oh shut up." Dean grumbled.

* * *

Jess left the bathroom door open when she went in to put in her contacts. Her contact case was empty, she had forgotten it was time to switch sets. Opening the largest drawer on the vanity she pulled out a green box. Jess had used the last of her contacts.

"Mother of shit fuck!" Jess screamed in rage.

Sam appeared in the doorway, "What's wrong?"

"I'm out of contacts!"

"I thought it was something serious…" Sam sighed.

Jess slammed the drawer, "This day will be wonderful. I can see it already."

"Where are we getting breakfast?" Jamie asked waiting with Dean by the front door.

Jess scowled at her, "I don't care. Who's paying?"

"I am, I have about a grand in my bank account," Jamie said waving her wallet out in front of her.

* * *

Sam slipped his hand in Jess's as they exited the apartment, "You'll feel better once you eat."

"Probably."

"We should go to Harold's Coffee House," Jamie suggested locking the door before going down the stairs.

"They have the best pie," Jess said rubbing her stomach.

Dean grinned, "I loves me some pie."

Sam smiled lightly at his brothers comment, "Who's car are we taking?"

"Mine, and I'm driving," Jess said pulling keys out of her jeans pocket.

"Oh god," Dean muttered.

The group turned the corner and two cars down from the Impala sat a gun metal gray 2009 Camaro.

Jamie read the shock on Sam and Dean's faces, "It was a gift from our father when he died. He was a big car fanatic. Being the oldest, Jess got the first pick."

"Did you get a car too?" Dean asked.

Jamie pointed at the black Dodge Charger parked next to the Camaro, "That's mine."

* * *

Keep reviewing please! If you have any questions feel fee to ask.~iska

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first Supernatural Fanfiction.

**AU Note:** This takes place a while after Sam and Dean met Matt(I think this was his name or it was Max) with the ability to move objects with his mind. He was the one that was beaten as a kid by his dad. I'm not 100% on the episode number but I know it was Season one. They have met Ellen by this time and are in contact with her.

* * *

"Oh man! Sam is a funny drunk!" Dean laughed shoveling pie into his mouth.

Jess looked across the table at Sam who was busying himself with his fork, "Sam, drinking? No!"

Sam looked up sheepishly, "I have one now and then, not like Dean here who could drink for days and still be sober."

Dean smiled thorough a mouth full or pie.

Jamie had hardly touched her food and hadn't participated in any of the conversations going on.

"Something wrong, Jamie?" Jess asked.

"I'm not very hungry," Jamie mumbled poking her fried egg with a spoon.

Sam looked over at Jamie with concern, "But you haven't eaten well in a while. How can you not be hungry?"

Jamie shrugged, "I'm just not. I have a bad headache."

Jess and Sam exchanged worried glances. Dean was completely oblivious in his little pie world.

Jess got up excusing herself to the restroom.

"I've got to go too," Sam said following after Jess.

Jess and Sam met up in the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"Do you think it's the, you know, the special thingy," Jess asked.

Sam sighed, "It can't be, and she doesn't fit the pattern. She must just have a headache. Post traumatic stress?"

"God I hope so, I can't loose her, Sam."

"And you won't. Now go back out before me so it looks like we actually went to the bathroom," Sam said motioning to the doorway to the diner.

Jess gave him a skeptical look, "We haven't even been talking long enough for one of us to have fake peed. Just wait a minute."

"So, you and Jamie going to be around here for a while?" Sam asked leaning against the door to a service closet.

"Probably forever. We grew up here and this is where the family is buried."

Sam nodded, "I never got to ask you this, but do you have a job?"

"Not anymore. I got laid off after Jamie went missing. Started missing work and stuff, for grievance."

"How have you managed?"

Jess smiled, "Dad left us some money."

"Some money?" Sam asked smiling now too.

"A few thousand. Enough for us to live comfortably for a few years."

A woman pushed through the hallway door and gave Jess and Sam a side glance. She rushed into the bathroom, a slight waddle to her walk.

"We should get going?" Sam asked.

Jess pushed the hallway door open and went back to the table.

"Where's Jamie?" Jess asked Dean.

"She went out for some air," Dean said pointing at the Camaro through the window.

Jamie sat on the hood with her head in her hands.

"Alone? Are you stupid?" Jess slapped Dean upside the head.

"What the hell! She's fine. I've got an eye on her. Not like anything bad is going to happen."

Sam came up behind Jess, "What's wrong?"

"This idiot let Jamie go outside alone," Jess growled moving past Sam to join her sister outside.

Sam sat down, "What the hell, Dean?"

"She needed some air, she went outside!"

"You let her go alone!"

Dean dropped his jaw, "She's an adult, and I don't see what the big deal is here."

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's her little sister. Who she just got back from the clutches of death. Wouldn't you want to keep an eye on her?"

"She fine though," Dean protested.

"If that were me, Dean, I'd be under your watch for days. Please, just think of this from Jess's stand point?"

"Alright, I get it. I shouldn't have let her go."

Sam cleared his throat, "Now, uh, you're getting this check right?" Sam smiled standing up and sauntering to the door, "I'll be at the car."

"Oh you son of a!" Dean shouted.

Half the restaurant glared at him in disgust.

* * *

Jamie was breathing heavily when Sam got out side. The car was on and Jess sat with the door open while the heat began to warm the car.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked leaning against the car beside Jamie.

"Yeah, she's not feeling well. I think we might have to take her to the doctor," Jess said standing and closing the car door.

Dean came out of the diner with three to-go boxes, "Thanks for helping pay."

Jess glared at Dean, "I'll pay you back you asshole."

"We should get her to the hospital. She looks like she could be dehydrated," Sam said feeling Jamie's wrist and checking under her eyes.

Jess nodded putting her arm around Jamie, "Come on. We're taking you to the hospital."

Jamie looked at her sister and then back at the ground.

* * *

Jess leaned over the nurse's station, "I'm checking my sister in. Jamie Cerrada. We think she's severely dehydrated."

The nurse took down the name and handed Jess a form, "Take a seat over there we'll be with you in a moment."

"Thanks," Jess muttered snatching a pen off the counter and seating herself next to Sam in the lobby.

"How long until they get to her do you think?" Sam asked.

"Not long. This is a pretty small town," Jess mumbled.

"Paper work?" Dean asked looking over Jess's shoulder.

"General stuff. Name, birthday, allergies," Jess said.

"Can you pay for this?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"We'll manage. Dad left a lot of money, like I said earlier," Jess said scribbling the pen on the paper to make it work.

"Next," a nurse said looking around the lobby.

Jamie was the next person to be seen. Actually, she was the only person who was in the lobby besides Jess, Sam and Dean.

"Should I get a wheelchair?" the nurse asked.

Dean picked Jamie up bridal style, "No, we're good. Just show us to a room."

Sam and Jess followed behind Dean and the nurse to the room at the end of the hall.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked pulling on a pair of gloves.

"I think she's dehydrated. She hasn't been eating well and she has had flu like symptoms off and on for a few days. Oh, and she's had a bad headache," Jess said standing beside her sister.

The nurse hooked Jamie up to an IV and heart monitor, "The doctor will be in shortly."

Sam looked down at Jess, "Flu like syptoms?"

"Well I can't tell them she was in a monster's lair, can I?"

Dean left the room shortly after the nurse left the room. He didn't announce where he was going or why.

* * *

Jess took a seat beside Sam on a white faux leather couch, "Sam."

"Yeah?"

"When do you guys have to leave?"

"I don't know. Dean said we'd have a few more days here in town. We don't have any leads right now."

Jess sighed, "Will you call or visit?"

"I don't know, Jess. You have to understand that what we do is dangerous and it takes us all over the place."

"So there really are more monsters roaming this earth."

"Yes," Sam muttered putting his arm around Jess.

"Sam," Dean said appearing in the doorway.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam asked removing his arm from Jess's shoulders.

"Can I talk to you in the hall?"

Sam got up and closed the door behind him leaving Jess and Jamie alone in the room, "What?"

"There's another job here."

"Did Ellen call you, or Bobby?"

Dean shook his head, "I seen another patient that was taken back to a room just before we sat down in the lobby. Bite marks on the neck."

Sam looked at his brother skeptically, "What are you thinking?"

"A vampire."

"Dean that bite could have been from anything, a person, a dog or even a cat. Animals attack people all the time."

"That's what I thought too, Sammy, but I found the girl's room and snuck in while her dad was talking to the doctor. It's definitely a vampire bite."

"So we track it? What?" Sam asked.

"We've got to find out what happened and where. I'm going to go get changed, I'll be back, find out what you can, okay? Oh, and the girl's name is Hanna." Dean said patting his brother's shoulder.

Sam went back into the room with Jess and Jamie, "We have a job."

"What, where?" Jess asked, panic in her voice.

"Here. Dean found a girl that was attacked by a vampire."

Jess choked on her spit, "What! Vampire? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Not kidding. So be careful, please? I'm going to get some more information from her father if I can."

"I'm not going anywhere. So you be careful, okay?"

Sam left the room with a nod.

* * *

Hanna sat up in her bed. The room was silent, her father slept soundlessly in the corner. A quiet thumping was growing in her ears and her nose was filled with an iron scent from all around. The window shown that it was dark out and the clock above her father stuck 1am.

An insatiable hungry clawed at Hanna's stomach. The iron in the air was like the smell of fresh baked cookies, delicious. Her father shifted slightly with his arm now under his head. Hanna couldn't resist any longer.

Getting up from her bed she crept close to her father. His neck was perfectly exposed and Hanna could see the rise and fall from the blood coursing through his veins. Extra sharp teeth protruded from above and below her gum lines and she latched herself onto her father's neck.

Hanna's father opened his eyes slowly realizing that the pain he felt was in fact real and coming from his neck. This would be the last time that her father would see anything. Hanna drained so much blood from her father that he slipped into an unconscious state. His skin turned a grayish pale and he slumped quietly over the edge of the couch once Hanna released him.

Blood dripped down Hanna's chin and neck. Her hunger had not yet been satisfied. She reached for the door handle and took her reign of terror to the halls.

A nurse had just rounded the corner into a patients room when Hanna exited hers.

* * *

Jess closed the door silently. It was a few minutes after 1am and she still couldn't sleep. Sam was passed out on the couch. He had stayed at the hospital with her while Dean went to find out more about where the girl had been attacked.

A vending machine glowed from in a small snack alcove at the end of the hallway. Jess figured she would buy a snack to calm her rumbling stomach.

Jess fed the machine two dollars for a package of chips and a Diet Pepsi. The soda dropped but the chips got stuck.

"Son of a bitch," Jess growled grabbing either side of the machine and rocking it lightly.

The bag of chips slipped down a shelf but got stuck on a slightly bent shelf cover. Reaching her arm in the drop box and twisting her arm in a way that the human body should not move she retrieved the chips without further complications.

* * *

Dean burst through the door to Jamie's room breathing heavily, "Sam! Get up!"

Sam flailed his arms in the air, "What!"

"The girl! She's a vampire!" Dean shouted.

"Quiet down, this is a hospital you idiot," Sam hissed. "How do you know she is a vampire? The vampire's blood had to of gotten into her body. She can't be changed by a bite alone."

"I surveyed the area and this homeless guy nearby said he watched the whole scene. He said the guy who attacked the girl cut his arm then hers and pressed them together. Sam, we didn't check for any cuts on the girl."

Sam looked around the room, "Where's Jess?"

Dean looked in the room and then up and down the hall, "Shit!"

Jess picked up the bag of chips triumphantly, "Got ya sucker."

* * *

A little girl of about 12 years old stood in the doorway with blood smeared on her chin. Jess took a step back and looked at the girl in horror.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked slowly.

The little girl hissed and bared her teeth. Along with her regular teeth there were three rows of fangs coming from her upper and lower gums. Blood gushed from within her mouth and she snarled.

Jess grabbed a decorative pot off the small kitchenette counter in the snack alcove, "Don't come any closer."

Another hiss. The girl stepped forward carefully as if debating whether or not to attack Jess.

"Sam! Dean! Somebody help! Sam!" Jess screamed.

Hanna lunged at Jess, her mouth open and dripping. Jess swung the pot and clocked the girl right up side her left jaw. The little girl's head slammed into the pop/snack machine.

Stumbling the girl caught herself and lunged again at Jess. This time latching onto the delicate skin of Jess's neck. Jess let out a bone chilling shriek as the rows of teeth pierced her flesh. Her vision was growing darker and her breath was hitched. Footsteps echoed close by but Jess was sure it was only her mind playing tricks on her.

* * *

Jess woke up in a white room. Her arm was hooked up to and IV and a heart monitor beeped slowly beside her. The sunlight was bright and flowing through the slatted curtains. Her head started to pound, everything was louder, what was that smell? It smelled like iron and garbage.

The door handle clicked and Jess whipped her head over to see Sam walk in with a cup of coffee. The coffee fell to the floor with a splash that was louder than it should have been. Jess could hear Sam's heart. She could HEAR his HEART. It beat rapidly.

"You're alive!" Sam shouted running over to Jess and wrapping his arms around her.

"Sam, what's wrong with me?"

"The vampire bit you. But we didn't find any signs of blood to blood contact. You'll be okay."

"Sam, I can hear your heart. Everything is loud. The sun is to bright. Oh god, Sam I think her blood got in my neck!"

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, "Slow down, repeat that."

"I hit her in the mouth with a pot before she bit me. I think her mouth bled and when she bit me her blood got in my neck," Jess covered her ears as Sam's heart beat increased. The pounding was becoming unbearable.

Sam was silent.

Dean opened the door and stepped in the spilt coffee, "Oh come on!"

"Hey, Dean," Sam said quietly.

Dean looked between Jess and Sam, "Did I miss something?"

Jess held her head again, "No, we're fine."

Dean looked skeptically at Jess, "What…"

"She just has a bad headache," Sam covered standing to push his brother out of the room. "We should let Jess rest. Out."

* * *

Keep reviewing please! If you have any questions feel fee to ask.~iska

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first Supernatural Fanfiction.

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**AU Note:** This takes place a while after Sam and Dean met Matt(I think this was his name or it was Max) with the ability to move objects with his mind. He was the one that was beaten as a kid by his dad. I'm not 100% on the episode number but I know it was Season one. They have met Ellen by this time and are in contact with her.

* * *

It has been three days since Jess and Jamie were released from the hospital. Sam and Dean were now staying in a hotel down the street from the apartment building. Sam suggested this change for obvious reasons. Jamie was staying a few days at her friend's house by order of Jess.

Jess sat in the corner of her windowless bedroom. How ironic that the windowless room would actually prove to be a helpful thing. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she shook violently. The sun was coming up judging by the light pouring in from under the bedroom door.

Jess heard the front door open and close with hardly a noise. Heavy footsteps stopped in front of her bedroom door. A quick rapping of knuckles on the hard wood told Jess that the visitor was Sam.

"I'm in here," Jess said a lack of emotion in her voice.

Sam pushed the door open and closed it quickly when Jess cringed from the light on skin contact.

"Brought some breakfast," Sam said tossing Jess a pack of blood.

Jess didn't touch the pack of blood near her feet. She stared at it with dead eyes and slight disinterest.

Sam flipped on a lamp knowing it wouldn't actually hurt her and only the sun did. What he saw horrified him. Jess sat in the corner arms limp; legs pulled up to her chest, blood stained on and around her mouth, more blood on her purple sweatshirt and jeans. "Jess," he mouthed.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm to weak, it over took me."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, ran a hand through his hair and said, "Jess."

"Don't make excuses for me. I killed someone for all I know. I can't live like this, Sam!"

"Jess, I know! I just can't kill you though!"

"Why not?"

Sam growled burying his head in his hands, "I just can't!"

"Because you're selfish! I want to die! Just kill me!" Jess screamed.

"I won't do it, Jess! We've been over this!"

Jess brought herself to the edge of the bed, "Why, God damn it!"

"Because you don't deserve to die!"

Jess snorted, "I'm a god damned monster! I am killing people! Killing people! I shouldn't exist!"

"You aren't a monster! Jess, I just need time."

"Sam, I can't stay like this. How long can you keep hiding this from Dean, from Jamie?"

Sam went over to Jess's closet and grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. "Get changed," he said tossing the clothes at Jess.

Jess let them lay on the bed where they landed, "Why? It doesn't matter. Not like I'm going out anywhere."

Sam sighed and bit his lip, "Jess, please."

"Why do I bother actually trying to live a normal life anymore? I'm just doomed to be a monster because you won't kill me. I'll probably end up killing Jamie. I can't ever leave this apartment again without killing someone."

"Jesse, just get changed! Try to hold onto your sanity until I can find a way to reverse this!"

Jess picked up the clothes. "I'll never be the same. So why try?" Jess mumbled.

Sam lost his patients. He slammed his fist into the doorframe of the closet, took three brisk strides to Jess and held her by her shoulders, "Why try? Try for Jamie! Try for yourself! Try for me!"

Jess was shocked by the abruptness of the situation, "Sam."

Sam stared down at Jess, a hardened look on his face. Not a word passed by his lips.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand why you care so much though."

Sam's nostrils flared momentarily, "Because you don't deserve to be a monster. You deserve to have a normal life."

"There is no normal after what I've been through. Not now that I know that the thing in the closet and the monsters under the bed are real."

Sam's expression softened, "Please just hold on a little longer."

Jess searched his face for some sort of answer; what to say next. She found herself pushing her lips to his. Sam fell onto the bed with her beneath him. He could taste the blood of whom ever she had killed only hours before on her lips. Sure it was disgusting but somehow he didn't care.

Jess's hands slipped up Sam's shirt and began to feel up his chest.

Sam broke their kiss for a moment to pull the bloody sweatshirt over Jess's head. He closed the space once the shirt was disposed of beside the bed. Jess was getting frustrated with Sam's t-shirt and just ripped it open with a slight tug.

Sam glanced down at his now destroyed black v-neck.

"Being a vampire has it's perks," Jess muttered kissing Sam again.

* * *

Sam woke up freezing cold. Jess had all the blanket wrapped around her naked frame. A cold draft blew from somewhere in the room. Sam sat up, found his boxer briefs, pulled them on and opened the bedroom door.

The windows weren't open, however, the heater by the front door was smoking a little bit. Sam got closer, bent down and lifted a chewed wire near the outlet. Nothing abnormal, just a really stupid mouse.

Sighing, Sam turned to the windows behind the couch. The sky had become overcast, snowflakes were hitting the windows and melting. Sam closed the blinds and pulled the curtains closed over the windows. He flipped on the light since the main room had become darker with the lack of sunlight pouring in.

Jess stood in the doorway of her bedroom, blankets wrapped around her, shivering, "It's night already?"

Sam spun around, "No. Just cloudy skies. It's starting to snow."

"Why is it so cold in here?" Jess asked pulling the blankets closer to her.

"Heater broke. Mouse chewed the cord," Sam sighed.

"What's with the…um…underwear?" Jess coughed pointing at Sam's boxer briefs.

Sam flushed a few different shades of crimson as he pushed past Jess to retrieve his jeans from the bedroom.

"Can you hand me that pack of blood?" Jess asked pointing to the bag of blood by Sam's feet.

"Yeah," Sam pulled his jeans on and tossed the blood at her.

Jess played with the bag in her hands, squishing it around a little, "Where did you get this, and the other one's you've brought?"

"Stole them," Sam mumbled picking up the remnants of his v-neck.

"Oh," Jess whispered setting the blood down on her desk for later. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Sam laughed tossing his shredded shirt on the ground, "Should have thought of that before pulling and Incredible Hulk on my shirt?"

Jess smiled, "Got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, I know."

"We can stop by the hotel and get you another shirt on the way," Jess said kicking through a pile of clothes to find something to wear.

"I guess," Sam said picking up his jacket that lay in a heap behind the closet door.

"Out, I'm going to change," Jess said point to the door.

Sam glanced at her, "Not like there's anything I haven't seen."

Jess scowled and pushed him out the door forcefully.

* * *

Jess emerged dressed in a pair of dark jeans, boots, a sweater with a jacket over it, a hat and sunglasses. She looked slightly weather confused.

"Ready?" Sam asked pulling his tennis shoes on without untying them.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Sam!" Dean shouted when Sam and Jess entered the hotel room.

"What, Dean?" Sam asked closing the door behind him.

Dean glanced up from Sam's laptop, "I've got a lead on where the vampire's nest may be."

Jess rubbed her arms and stared distantly at the corner.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"There's a burnt down building about three miles out of town. Bobby made a few calls and found out about other vampire attacks within a thirty mile radius. They're smart. Hunting a broad range."

Sam dug through his backpack and grabbed a gray shirt, "Well we can't do much until tonight."

"Why?" Dean asked closing the laptop.

"Where's the bathroom?" Jess interrupted.

Sam pointed just past Dean, "There."

Jess pushed her sunglasses up on her head and went into the bathroom.

"Why can't we do anything until tonight?" Dean asked.

"Well, we have to figure out how many go out at night. It would be a stupid move to go in guns blazing, kill a few and then find out there are more who will come home. Therefore, we stake them out tonight, and kill them at noon tomorrow."

Dean scratched his head, "Good plan. Now, uh, where's your shirt?"

"Jess's place," Sam laughed.

"Jess's place? Alright, Sammy!" Dean cheered slapping his brother on the shoulder.

A choking noise came from the bathroom. Dean turned quickly and waited for the sound again.

"Jess, Jess, are you alright?" Sam called through the door.

"I'm fine. Just got water down my air way," Jess said faking a cough.

Dean pulled his coat on, "I'm gonna go get some food. You want anything?"

Sam shook his head, "Jess and I are going out. I'll get something then."

Dean shrugged closing the door behind him.

* * *

A small tooth sat in the sink. Jess lifted her lip and pushed another fang out. She gripped hard with her index finger and thumb. The tooth came out with a pop. Blood gushed over her teeth.

"Jess, are you alright?" Sam asked.

Jess spit the blood into the sink, "Fine."

"You've been in there for almost ten minutes," Sam said.

"I know, I'm fine. Just having a little trouble."

"Okay."

Jess had removed three more of the 'fangs' by this time. She thought that if she didn't have the fangs maybe she wouldn't have the urge to consume blood. She'd also have no weapon to attack harmless people with. Five more minutes passed.

Sam knocked again, "Jess."

"Almost done!"

Jess coughed and spit into the sink just a little to loud.

Sam's hand was on the doorknob and with a burst of wind the door opened. He saw Jess, bloody mouth, bloody hands, standing over the sink. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Jess turned the water on to rise the blood down the sink, "Just trying something."

Sam stepped a little closer to the point where he could see in the sink, "You're ripping your teeth out!"

"Just the vampire fangs," Jess detested snatching up the teeth in the sink.

Sam slapped his hand to his face, "Dear lord, Jess, that won't get rid of the fact that you are a vampire."

Jess finished washing her mouth off, "I had to try something!"

"Here? Now?"

"Well…"

Sam gave her the bitch face, "Thank God Dean left. Let's go before he comes back."

* * *

Jess jogged up the stairs to her apartment. Her date with Sam had gone far better than she expected. Jess opened the door to the apartment to see Jamie sitting on the couch watching the TV she had fixed the day after they got out of the hospital.

"Figures you were out with him," Jamie said changing the channel.

Jess pushed her sunglasses up on her head, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Come on. You think I'm that stupid?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jess demanded.

"I know you had me go to Terry's house because you wanted to screw Sam," Jamie said.

"That is not why I had you leave. I'm having some issues and I don't want you around."

Jamie turned the TV off, stood up and took a few steps towards her sister, "Issues. Like issues that involve blood?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I found a package of blood in your room. What the fuck is that for? You have some sort of fetish or something?"

Jess balled her fists at her side and began to shake, "Jamie, I can't tell you what's going on. I just can't."

"Are you some kind of Vampire or something?" Jamie laughed.

Jess looked over at her sister warrily.

"You have got to be kidding me! I know that monsters exist, but come on. Vampires? That's a little far fetched."

"I was bitten and there was blood to blood contact. I'm a vampire and I might kill you if you don't leave by tonight."

Jamie began laughing so hard she had to hold her sides, "You! A vampire? Show me you fangs! If you even have them!"

Jess took two quick steps to her sister and lifted her lip to show her the fangs. Nothing came out when she pushed. It was then she remember she had ripped them out in a futile attempt to become human again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jamie asked staring at her sister pushing on her gums.

"I ripped them out."

"What? How do you just rip teeth out? How stupid do you think I am? If you don't want me here just say so, but don't make up stupid fucking lies that you're a vampire!"

Jess reached into her jacket pocket where she had put the teeth she ripped out. They were gone. Jess felt her jeans, still nothing. "I have them I swear!"

"Oh my God, Jess, just stop," Jamie sneered grabbing her coat of the couch and slamming the front door on her way out.

Jess took her coat off and sat down on the couch, feet up on the table. It was almost 6pm and the sun was almost set. She picked up her cell phone to call Sam. She turned it on speaker so she could talk while she picked up the mess in the living room.

Burrrrr! Burrrr! Burrrrr! "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Jess?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

Sam laughed, "You do know I just seen you less than ten minutes ago, right?"

"I know. Jamie was home when I got here."

"You didn't tell her anything did you?"

"Well, sort of."

"Jess!"

Jess kicked a few soda cans out from under the couch, "I had to! She wanted to know why I was keeping her away."

"How did she take it?"

"I'm the biggest liar in the world to her. I had no proof!" Jess exclaimed.

"What about the blood?"

"She thinks it's for some fetish I've developed or something. I just don't understand why she doesn't believe me. I mean, she saw me in the hospital with the chunk of my neck pierced."

"Is she still there?" Sam asked.

"No. She got pissed and left. I don't know where she went."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Don't leave the apartment."

"I won't. She's probably walking where ever she is. Her keys are in the bowl by the door with mine."

"I'll look for her."

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye," Sam said flipping his phone shut.

* * *

Dean opened the door to the hotel room, "Who was that?"

Sam looked up at his brother, "Just Jess."

"Weren't you just with her?"

"Yeah. I told her to call me once she got home."

Dean nodded and tossed a white bag at Sam, "Dinner."

"Actually, I'm not hungry. We had a big lunch. I'm gonna go for a walk," Sam said grabbing his coat off the back of his chair.

* * *

Jamie sat on at a bench at a bus stop. The wind had become to much for her thin frame and she was shivering. The dark street was empty.

A girl in a black jacket sat cattycorner to the bus stop, behind it almost. She knew that the girl sitting on the bench could not see her. This is how she wanted it. The less her victims saw of her the better.

Jamie held her hands in her lap to keep them warm. Someone approached her from behind. "Hello?" Jamie called to the figured behind the bus stop.

Jess stepped into the dim light of the bus stop staring down at Jamie. Her eyes red and bloodshot; her fangs, grown back, sharp and horrible, she stepped forward. Jess could hear Jamie's heartbeat racing in her chest. The bloodlust over came Jess's instinct before she could register that the person she was about to attack was her sister.

"Jesse?" Jamie shivered as her sister closed the distance between them.

With in seconds Jamie's blood spurted on the foggy glass of the bus stop. No words escaped Jamie's mouth as she died in silence, murdered by her own sister.

* * *

Sam rounded the corner and saw a red tint to the snow by his feet. A long trail of blood lead up to the bus stop. He picked up pace gripping his knife tight on his belt. As he approached the bench inside the bus stop he saw Jess standing over her sister's lifeless body.

"Jess!" Sam exclaimed.

Jess turned around with tears streaming down her face, "Sam, Sam…"

Jamie's eyes were closed and she was bleeding out onto the snow. It was as if Jess had gained consciousness of the situation halfway through killing her sister.

"Jess. Oh God, I don't know what to do."

"Kill me! Kill me, Sam! I murdered my sister!" Jess shook violently.

"I won't. Jess, we'll figure this out. Come with me, please."

Jess took Sam's hand and followed him down the street to her apartment.

Pulling out his phone Sam called 911 and anonymously reported Jamie's dead body.

The door to the apartment was open when they got up the main stairwell of the apartment building.

"Did you leave the door open?" Sam asked wrapping his hand around the holt of his gun.

"I don't remember," Jess stuttered.

Sam drew his gun and held it out in front of him as they entered the apartment.

Dean turned around in the kitchen holding the package of blood that Jess had left on her desk.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Sam, how long did you know?" Dean asked darkly holding up the blood.

Sam felt his stomach turn, "Dean, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly, Sammy. You've been helping Jess feed. You've been feeding her addiction. She has to die, Sam," Dean said.

Jess covered her bloody mouth.

"Who'd you kill this time, Jess? How many have you killed?" Dean asked stepping towards his brother and the apartment owner.

"How did you find out?" Sam asked finally lowering his gun.

"I suspected something was wrong in the hospital when you made me leave the room and then wouldn't let me see her at all. Then you stopped by this morning to get a shirt and Jess had some blood on her cheek. I got suspicious so I went by the apartment when you guys went out this afternoon. I found the blood pack in her room but left it there because Jamie had come home. I snuck out while she was in the bathroom. I went back to the hotel and found traces of blood in the sink along with a tooth wedged in the drain. Then after Jess returned home I was going to approach her. Instead I heard Jess and Jamie yelling at each other. Jess mentioned that she was a vampire and she ripped her fangs out. Everything fell into place."

"Dean, we can't kill her," Sam protested.

"Why the hell not, Sam! She's a monster and she's dangerous!" Dean shouted.

Sam glared at his brother.

"Sammy, I know you really like this girl, but there is nothing we can do! She's going to go on killing people!"

Jess grabbed Sam's hand and began to cry, "Sam, please, just let me die."

"She doesn't deserve to die, Dean!" Sam shouted ignoring Jess's plea.

"Just why the hell not?"

"Because she is still human! She's a good person! I won't stand by and watch you kill her!" Sam protested.

Dean looked at Jess, "She wants to die! Look at her, she's begging to die!"

Sam turned to Jess and held her shoulders, "Jess, do you want to die? Think hard, do you really want to die?"

"I have nothing left. I killed my sister. I'm going to keep killing people if I am alive," Jess cried.

"Do you WANT to die!" Dean yelled.

"No! But I should! It's my choice! Just kill me!" Jess screamed.

Dean took another step towards them, "Sam, she's suffering. Don't make her keep on living like this if she has nothing left to live for."

A tear ran down Sam's face, "Jess."

Jess hugged Sam's waist, "This is just how things have to be."

Dean removed a machete from his duffel bag sitting on the counter. "Me or you?" he asked Sam his eyes becoming glassy with tears.

Sam took the machete from his brother.

* * *

**This is the end! Thank you all who read it. ~Iska**


End file.
